kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bright
, also translated as "Soothing" in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Bright materials contain the essence of vitality, and are colored green. In Kingdom Hearts they are used as normal synthesis items, while in Kingdom Hearts II they are "modifier" materials that can be added to a recipe of the same rank to double the experience that it will give to the Moogle, and are usable once the Moogle reaches level 2, Novice Moogle. In Kingdom Hearts II, once all Bright materials are obtained the Moogle will reward Sora with a Defense Boost. Design Bright materials are represented by green jewels with light green particles resembling bubbles in them. They have a Modifier material structure. "Bright" means "luminous" or "colorful". The bubbles in the material may be a reference to its original Japanese name, "Moist". Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Bright Shard': Green Requiem (10%), White Mushroom (100%),The White Mushroom drops a Bright Shard if a Cure spell is the last of three different spells cast on it. Bambi (40%/60%)At Agrabah, Bambi drops a Bright Shard 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Bright Gem': Search Ghost (4%), White Mushroom (10%/40%),The White Mushroom drops a Bright Gem 10% of the time if a Cure spell is the last of three different spells cast on it, and 40% of the time if all three are a Cure spell. Bambi (30%)At Agrabah, Bambi drops a Bright Gem 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Bright Crystal': Defender (2%) Kingdom Hearts II *'Bright Shard': Bulky Vendor (100%),The Bulky Vendor drops a Bright Shard if the Capsule Prize reaction is used on it. Creeper Plant (4%), Hook Bat (3%), Minute Bomb (3%), Rabid Dog (3%), Soldier (4%) *'Bright Stone': Bulky Vendor (100%),The Bulky Vendor drops a Bright Stone if the Rare Capsule reaction is used on it. Aeroplane (4%), Cannon Gun (3%), Driller Mole (4%), Luna Bandit (4%), Silver Rock (3%), Tornado Step (4%), Wight Knight (4%) *'Bright Gem': Bulky Vendor (100%),The Bulky Vendor drops a Bright Gem if the Limited Capsule reaction is used on it. Aerial Knocker (4%), Magnum Loader (4%), Surveillance Robot (3%) *'Bright Crystal': Bulky Vendor (100%),The Bulky Vendor drops a Bright Crystal if the Prime Capsule reaction is used on it. Air Pirate (4%), Crescendo (3%), Neoshadow (4%), Strafer (4%) In ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Bulky Vendors no longer drop Bright materials. ''Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep'' *'Soothing Crystal':Flood (100%)-(99%). Synthesized items Bright materials are used to synthesize the following items: ''Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts. The following items can be synthesized: *'Cottage:' 2 Bright Shards *'Dark Ring:' 1 Bright Shard *'Angel Bangle:' 3 Bright Gems *'Mega Ether:' 5 Bright Shards, 1 Bright Crystal *'Gaia Bangle:' 1 Bright Crystal *'Megalixir:' 5 Bright Shards, 1 Bright Crystal, 3 Bright Gems *'Crystal Crown:' 3 Bright Crystals *'Ribbon:' 5 Bright Gems ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix In Kingdom Hearts. The following items can be synthesized: *'Cottage:' 1 Bright Shard *'Energy Bangle: '''1 Bright Shard *'Guard Earring: 3 Bright Shards *'''Angel Bangle: 1 Bright Gem *'Dark Ring:' 2 Bright Gems *'Elixir: '''2 Bright Crystal *'Defense Up: '3 Bright Shards, 2 Bright Gems *'Heartguard: '1 Bright Crystal *'Cosmic Arts: '5 Bright Shards, 3 Bright Gems, 1 Bright Crystal * ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Gallery Image:Bright Shard.png|A Bright Shard Image:Bright Stone.png|A Bright Stone Image:Bright Gem.png|A Bright Gem Notes and References fr:Vitalité Category:Synthesis Items Category:Command Meld